Warrior Cats meet Artemis Fowl
by wildcookie13
Summary: Exactly what it says up there. :
1. Chapter 1

**Hai! this is my 1st fanfic, so plz dun be mean!!! I love Artemis Fowl, and i luv Warrior cats, so i thought, why not put them together! So i have. Enjoy! **

* * *

Brambleclaw led his patrol through the woods, down towards the lake. Icepaw bounced along, sniffing at every bush and fern- she was still excited about being an apprentice. Lionblaze and Hollyleaf watched in amusement; Jayfeather was just behind them, sniffing for herbs.

It was an ordinary patrol- leaf-bare had released its icy claws, and new leaf had brought more prey for Thunderclan. Brambleclaw and Lionblaze had already caught prey- they'd left it behind to collect on the way back. They were just nearing the Windclan border, when something strange happened.

* * *

Holly Short was on holiday. She'd had a relaxing day of pampering, courtesy of Foaly- he'd offered her two days, in fact, but she just couldn't take another day of doing nothing. Much as she enjoyed two weeks of relaxation, she wanted to be _doing _something. So the next day, she went to see Artemis. He too was on holiday- half term. He was glued to his laptop screen when she entered his room; when she said 'Hello', he jumped, and hurriedly shut down his laptop (was that _guilt _she saw on his face?).

"Hello Holly. Who's taken over Haven this week? Don't they know it's my holiday?"

He gave a wry smile. "Then again, it has been quite boring. I could use a chance to exercise my genius to save the world."

Holly laughed. "Haven is fine. I'm on holiday too- it's funny how boring holidays seem, after you've been wishing to get away from all the action. I had a day of pampering yesterday." She pulled a face.

Artemis smiled his vampire smile. "Pampering is not to your taste then?"

"No." Holly said firmly. "Give me a troll rampage anyday."

Artemis now looked curious. "So why did you come?"

Holly frowned. Why had she come if there was no emergency?

"Just… visiting, I guess." She waved a hand airily. "I'm going to check out one of the new chute they've made- leads to some secret forest by a lake. Not even open yet, but Foaly said he'd turn a blind eye. I was going to ask you if you wanted to come, but if you're busy…" She indicated the laptop.

Artemis jumped up. "No, of course not. Anything for an adventure!" He smiled again.

"So it's not just for the pleasure of my company then?" Holly said wryly. She was surprised to see Artemis with slight colour in his cheeks- was he _blushing? _"That too. Come on then, let's go."

* * *

They reached the new chute without trouble, but an elf with a clipboard and a neon jacket stopped them at the entrance to it.

"Sorry, but this chute is closed until next week."

Holly passed him a sheet of paper. "Foaly said it was fine."

The elf started to read the paper- and while his attention was diverted, Holly pulled Artemis over to the cruiser, and climbed in. Artemis followed her, and she hurriedly shut the door.

Artemis was confused. "Why do we need to hurry?"

Holly seemed to be flicking every switch and pushing every button in the cockpit. **(is that what you call it? I'm not sure…) **"Foaly may have said he would turn a blind eye, but he didn't give authorisation papers-"

At that moment angry shouts could be heard outside the craft. "Hey, this isn't authorisation! This is just gibberish!"

"That would be one of Foaly's invention's instruction codes."

Artemis chuckled. "You're becoming more like me, you know."

Holly flipped another switch, and the craft started moving.

"There!" she cried. "All systems go!"

Artemis sat down in the co-pilot's seat, and strapped himself in. Holly grinned at him. "Hold on tight!"

* * *

**Lol, i left it just when it was getting exciting! If i get reviews, the next bit might get done faster....... on the other hand, i might just get bored. But good reviews = good chapter, ok?**


	2. Chapter 2

They raced down the chute; within a second, the elf's angry cries were far behind them.

Artemis grinned with exhilaration. _This_ was what made life worth living. Now normally teenage boys would not be in a high-tech shuttle with an elf, but the principle was the same. The exhilaration. The adrenalin. Living life to the full.

Holly glanced at Artemis. For a second, he looked like a normal teenager- a happy grin on his face, excitement sparking in his normally-cool eyes. Then he seemed to compose himself, and the moment passed. He looked at Holly looking at him, and there was an awkward silence as their eyes met. Holly quickly glanced at a dial, fiddling with a button.

"So…" Artemis seemed, for once, to have nothing to say.

Holly attempted to joke. "Thought of any evil plans lately?"

Artemis appeared to take this question seriously. "No, not for a while…… oh, I see. You were joking." He looked uncomfortable. "I should have realised. Sorry. My mind is on other things."

Holly was curious at this flaw in Artemis's emotionless exterior. "Like what?"

He was silent for a moment. Then, as if he'd just turned off his feelings, he turned to face her, his face passive and expressionless once again.

"So, what did you say about a secret forest?"

Holly frowned, trying to remember.

"Foaly said there was a huge lake, with a forest around it. It had never really been heard of before, but there are only a couple of mud people there, so he thought it could be a nice tourist attraction. He knew it was my holiday, so he said I could check it out."

Artemis thought for a moment. "okay, so there's a lake and a forest. But what's actually _there?_ It's not like Foaly to send you, or anyone else, somewhere without there being a danger to the planet or something."

Holly shrugged. "I dunno. Ask him later. Or maybe we'll find out…"


End file.
